


Vidi, Vici, Veni

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Lingerie, Multi, neil has an oral fixation, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Neil surprises his boyfriends. Andrew and Kevin are shook.





	1. Chapter 1

“What the fuck, Neil?” Dan mutters, squinting against the sunlight as she looks at Neil blearily, leaning against the doorframe.

Neil stands on the porch, panting, still sweaty from his morning run. He swallows thickly a few times, wincing at the ache in his dry throat.

“Um, hi,” he says breathlessly, and a little hoarse. “Matt?”

“Neil,” Dan yawns. “It’s seven in the fucking morning. On a _Saturday_.”

Neil blinks. It didn’t even occur to him that Matt would still be sleeping, because he’d been up for more than two hours now.

“Please?” he tries, swallowing some more, trying to ease the pang in his throat.

Dan sighs heavily, huffing as she turns and walks inside. Neil follows her in, standing awkwardly in the hall as she goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, tossing it to him.

“Thanks,” he says, accepting it gratefully, before unscrewing the cap and chugging half in one go.

Dan raises an eyebrow at him. “Matt’s still sleeping. Good luck waking him up, I’m going back to sleep.”

She shuffles into the bedroom, putting on a sleeping mask and burying herself under the covers. Neil follows her, looking at Matt, who’s wrapped up in the sheets, snoring lightly. He sighs, going over to Matt’s side of the bed.

“Um,” he pokes Matt cheek. Matt grunts, shaking his head and turning slightly to the side away from Neil. “Matt,” Neil says a little louder.

“Volume, Josten. Use your inner voice,” Dan mumbles. Neil sighs, before yanking Matt off the bed. Matt falls to the ground with a thud and a loud curse. He jolts up, just as Dan raises her head off the bed slightly, pulling the sleeping mask up a little to glare at Neil. “Josten, I will _literally_ kill you.”

Neil gives her a pained smile, mouthing an apology, using his inner voice and all that. He kicks Matt, who’s blinking groggily up at him. “ _Neil_?” Matt asks in confusion.

Neil kicks him again. “Arise, motherfucker. I’m having a crisis.”

Matt glares at him, pushing himself off the ground. “Josten,” he mutters, fighting a yawn. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Join the party,” Neil says. “We can discuss funeral arrangements when I buy you coffee.”

“Free coffee?” Matt asks, looking mildly interested.

“I’ll even throw in some doughnuts. And the ones that look like fake Timbits but somehow taste just as good.”

Matt blinks. Once, twice. “Yeah, give me five minutes.”

~

“I want to do something for Andrew and Kevin,” Neil says once Matt’s dressed (he took more than five minutes, more like half an hour), and they’re both sitting opposite each other in the coffee shop, sipping on their drinks of choice and munching on knockoff Timbits.

Matt yawns, gulping down some coffee. He cracks his neck, leaning back in his seat. He looks like he literally rolled out of bed. “This is your important crisis, Neil? I think I really want to discuss your funeral arrangements now. I’m thinking I strangle you, right here, and then cremate your body so there’s no evidence.”

“Too many witnesses,” Neil says. “Please help me.”

Matt sighs. “Any reason you want to do something for them? Any ideas? What do you have in mind?”

“It’s our one month anniversary,” Neil says quietly. “I… I know it’s stupid. I don’t want to make a big deal out of it, because they’re probably don’t even remember, but they’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“No!” Matt exclaims, entire demeanour changing immediately as he perks up. “It’s not stupid. That’s so cute.”

Neil rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what to do, and I can’t make it obvious, because Andrew will murder me.”

Matt’s got a Cheshire grin on, which is a little disconcerting to Neil. “When is it?”

Neil winces. “Today…?”

“ _Neil_.”

“Sorry?” Neil smiles sheepishly. “I was… hesitant to do anything.”

“Do you want to do something nice to surprise them? Something romantic?” Matt asks as he signals for more coffee from the waitress.

“Both? Dunno,” Neil says, wrapping his fingers around his warm cup as Matt groans.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re literally useless, Josten?” Matt asks, ordering ten more of the knockoff Timbits on Neil’s tab when the waitress comes to refill his cup. When she leaves, the evil grin is back in place. “It’s okay though, my useless friend, because I have the perfect idea.”

The grin’s really starting to scare Neil, and he tenses, bracing himself.

Matt looks proud of himself as he says, in a low, melodramatic voice, “ _lingerie_.”

~~~~

“Matt,” Neil complains as he’s bring dragged through the lingerie store. “This is a potentially _horrible_ idea.”

“Dude,” Matt glares at him, which is so much less effective when they’re surrounded by lace and silk and bras. “I don’t have horrible ideas. This is brilliant! Listen, one time I bought lingerie for myself just for fun, and Dan caught me. She rode me until I came three times, Neil. _Three times_. You have no idea what you’re in for,” Matt states grandiosely, shoving him towards a rack of _way_ too much lace.

“Okay,” Neil gripes. “But how about not all lace? Lace is… itchy.”

“How would you know?” Matt grins mischievously. “Come along, Pond.”

“Po… Pond?”

Matt stares at him in horror. “Doctor Who reference. Remind me why I’m helping you again?”

“Because you feel sorry for me?” Neil proffers.

Matt laughs, not denying it. “Shush, let’s go to the silks. They still have lace, but you have to live a little, Josten.” He grabs Neil’s hand, and Neil lets himself be pulled through the store, trying not to burn in embarrassment as a few ladies turn to watch them in amusement.

Matt ignores the attention, shuffling through the racks. “Blue,” he says to himself, pushing aside some very… small pieces of cloth.

“Matt,” Neil says urgently. “I think they’re missing pieces.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Matt brushes him off, continuing to look through the racks.

“They are,” Neil says, looking pointedly at the cloth in Matt’s hand. “They’re too small.”

“Neil,” Matt says resignedly. “My poor Neil.”

“My ass is going to fall out of that!” Neil hisses and Matt laughs delightedly.

“I know! Okay, let’s get two pairs, one blue to match with your eyes and burnt orange to match with your hair. You’re probably not going to wear the bra, right?”

“No,” Neil says firmly, ignoring Matt’s pout.

 “Hi!” a saleswoman pops out of nowhere, grinning at them. Neil shrinks toward Matt. “How are you? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Hey,” Matt responds, offering her a smile. “We’re just looking for some sexy undies for my man here.”

“Matt!” Neil hisses as if he’s just revealed the secret missile launch codes.

The saleswoman, whose nametag reads ‘Cassie’, doesn’t even react. “Nice! Well, right now we have an instore promotion, so any lucky lady who manages to drag their man inside here, get twenty percent off. If you’re boyfriends, I’m pretty sure I can work out that same discount for you.”

Neil blinks. Matt’s smile gets wider. “Oh, we’re not boyfriends.”

“Oh,” Cassie responds, as Neil grabs the underwear from Matt’s hand looking at the price. He blanches.

“He’s right,” Neil speaks up, grabbing Matt’s arm, forcing himself to smile pleasantly at her. “We’re husbands.”

Matt chokes. Neil just continues smiling at Cassie, who’s looking confused. “To be,” Neil adds on quickly. “Husbands to be. Fiancés.” Matt starts to cough. Neil pinches the inside of his arm. “We’re getting married this weekend.” Neil shows her Matt’s engagement ring that Dan had bought for him. “Look at this gorgeous ring. Mine’s getting custom made in Italy! It should be in time for the wedding. I dragged him here to buy some lingerie because I wanted to get something to, you know,” he lowers his voice. “Spice up our wedding night.”

Cassie lights up, grinning widely. “OMG, that’s so cute! Congratulations, by the way!”

Matt makes a sound like he’s dying. Neil pats him gently. “Don’t worry dear, Cassie’s not a homophobe.” He leans in towards Cassie and lowers his voice. “He’s still a little afraid to be out. Bad childhood.”

Cassie pouts sympathetically. “Aw. Don’t worry, it’s all love here!” She tells Matt, and Neil smiles at her, leaning against Matt.

“Now, Cassie,” he says. “Tell me about this discount.”

~~~~

“You are a horrible person,” Matt complains when they leave. “ _Horrible_. Terrible. Evil. Cassie was so nice and you just… _lied_ to her.”

Neil shrugs, glad to finally have gotten out of that store. At some point, he’d felt his dignity begin to strip away slowly. “We got the discount. Did you see the price on those?”

“It’s worth it,” Matt says reverently, clutching the bags to his chest. “You’ll understand.”

Neil ignores him. “Where are we going now?”

“Well,” Matt says. “You have to get waxed from head to toe, or else those stockings aren’t going to work for you.”

“I got waxed last month,” Neil whines, and Matt rolls his eyes.

“And now it’s time to wax again. Suck it up, Josten,” he sighs, checking the time. “I made a rush appointment at Dan’s usual place and it’s in an hour. After that, we’ll get your hair cut and get rid of that mess on your head.”

Neil touches his hair protectively. “What?”

“It’s too,” Matt gestures wildly. “Much. We’ll get the sides shaved down to an undercut. You’ll look beautiful, I promise.”

“Oh no,” Neil says in horror, right before Matt drags him off.

* * *

Neil opens the door to Andrew’s empty apartment, sending Andrew a text to see where he and Kevin were. He goes to the bathroom, dumping all the bags on the sink’s counter, taking his appearance in.

His hair is shaved off on the sides, like Matt promised, his curls an artful mess on the top. His face is ‘glowing’, –  or so Matt said – after forcing Neil to succumb to a seaweed facial.

He takes a few steps backward, eyes still on his reflection in the mirror. He strips, admiring how the waxing had left his body smooth and soft. He couldn’t wait for Andrew and Kevin to come home.

His phone pings, which is Andrew letting him know that they’d be there in less than fifteen minutes. Neil bites his lip, shuffling through the layers of tissue and tentatively pulling out the box that held the lingerie they’d just bought.

He locks the door to the bathroom, getting into the shower and washing thoroughly. He’s drying his skin as he hears the front door slam open and Kevin yelling throughout the house to let him know that they’re here.

“Fuck,” he mutters, heart pounding in anticipation, reaching out to the box with shaky hands.

The first one he takes out is the blue lingerie. He takes out the panties, glad that he’d talked Matt out of a thong, and into something more like booty shorts. He pulls them up his legs gently, taking care of the fabric.

He tucks his cock in, and it’s pressing against the small lacy window at the front. It fits him better than he expected, he admits to himself as he turns in the mirror admiring how the back of the underwear hugs his ass, shaping to the curve of it.

As he’d told Matt, his ass is hanging out of it, but it looks sexy. He pulls up the back a little more, making his ass show some more, pale blue silk highlighting his skin.

It’s so soft, he loves how it feels, as he twirls, checking himself out. Up next is the garter belt, he remembers, from Matt’s half hour long lecture. He slides it on, and it rests snugly on his hips, the blue silk and lace melding against his body.

He doesn’t feel as ridiculous as he’d thought he would. The stockings complete the outfit, and he rolls the fragile fabric up his legs, using the fasteners to hook them to the belt. He finally surveys himself in the mirror and his breath is taken away.

He looks amazing. The stockings make his legs look long, and they’re fitting to his skin gorgeously and they make him feel _so_ beautiful.

He flushes all the way down to his cock as Kevin yells for him again, asking why he’s taking so long. He doesn’t respond, because fuck, he’s getting hard in his panties, his nipples are pebbling, and he can’t believe how _right_ Matt was, and yeah, he feels _pretty_.

He chews on his lip, trying to calm his racing heart, making sure his cock isn’t trying to escape, and that everything’s in place before he unlocks the door and pads out into the hallway, taking care not to skid on the wooden floor.

Andrew and Kevin are slouched on the couch, fully engrossed in an Exy game, their backs to Neil. Over their heads, Neil sees that the USC Trojans are destroying Penn State, and wonders distantly if he should do this another time, because Kevin had a different zone he got into whenever he watched Exy.

Neil freezes in the doorway as Kevin yells something incomprehensible and full of joy at the television before standing and turning to go to the kitchen – and then sees Neil and consequently drops his bottle of vodka, which would have smashed onto the hard floor if Andrew hadn’t darted forward and caught it.

 _He would’ve made a great goalkeeper_ , Neil thinks absently, but Kevin doesn’t even notice because he’s too busy choking on his spit.

“ _Neil_ ,” Kevin chokes out, and Neil chews on his lip, hands clasped awkwardly in front of his half hard cock.

“Um,” Neil swallows, panic slowly rising in him at his inability to read Kevin’s face. “Hi?”

Only then does Andrew rest the bottle that he’d caught on the coffee table, standing to face Neil.

He stares at Neil, and Neil shrinks back, cringing because he’s unable to read their expressions. Were they mad?

They weren’t moving or reacting. They were just… staring.

Neil scratches his thigh awkwardly, right above the lace end of the stocking.

“Neil,” Kevin wheezes. “I’m going to _wreck_ you.”

Neil barely has time to process when Kevin’s vaulting over the back of the couch and slamming Neil into the wall behind him.

Neil gasps and Kevin crushes their lips together in a hot kiss, reaching down to palm Neil’s ass, hoisting the shorter up to wrap his legs around Kevin’s waist. Kevin presses him against the wall and ruts against him hard.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, because the silk rubbing against his cock is almost too good, and he can feel Kevin’s hardness pushing against his, the sensation making him shake. Neil clutches Kevin’s shoulders as Kevin bites down on his neck, and Neil gasps, blinking spots out of his eyes.

“Kevin,” Neil pants, just as Andrew says, “Day.”

Kevin’s fingers are digging into Neil’s hips, but he pulls away, leaving Neil breathing shakily. His cock is hard and the head is poking up from his panties and his body is trembling with arousal.

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice is deep. “Turn around.”

Neil bites his lip, pivoting slowly on his heel. “Stop,” Andrew commands, and Neil freezes, facing the wall, feeling their eyes raking over him.

“Fucking hell, Josten,” Kevin mutters appreciatively, and Neil flushes.

“Why?” Andrew asks, a simple question, and Neil’s face burns.

“I just… wanted to do something for you guys, and Matt suggested it,” he responds, his voice wavering.

It’s quiet for a while as Neil faces the wall. “Andr-,” he goes to break the silence, to offer to go jump off a cliff or something of that sort, but Andrew interrupts him.

“Yes or no?”

A slow grin of relief spreads across Neil’s face. “Fuck yes,” he whispers, turning around to face them.

It’s no surprise that Kevin’s already undressed down to his boxers, palming his cock through the material. Andrew’s gaze is piercing, and it’s stripping Neil bare as he says “bedroom.”

Neil gasps, laughing out as Kevin surges forward and throws him over his shoulder, barging to the bedroom and tossing him on the bed like a bag of rice.

“Kevin, what the fuck,” he laughs, and Kevin kneels between Neil’s legs, regarding him with a dark gaze. He passes a hand over Neil’s thigh, snapping one of the fasteners against his skin. Neil's breath hitches at the sensation.

Andrew joins them on the bed, shirtless, pants tenting, kneeling at Neil’s side, regarding Neil’s flushed body, sliding a finger under the garter belt.

Neil swallows thickly, and Kevin gasps out, “fuck you’re _gorgeous_ ,” as if he’s been holding himself back from saying it all this time.

“Kevin,” Neil starts, but Kevin’s having none of it.

“Do you have _any_ idea how you look right now?” Kevin demands. “Fuck, Neil, this colour on you, fuck. You’re _exquisite_.”

“Are you running out of synonyms, Day?” Andrew asks, and Kevin rolls his eyes at him, before pushing the panties down to free Neil’s engorged cock, using the band of the underwear to constrict Neil’s balls.

“Tell me I’m lying, Andrew. Look at him.”

They looked at him. Neil’s arousal is most prominent by the way his cheeks are flushed and his nipples are hard, and his cock is twitching.

“Fuck,” Andrew mutters, and he kisses Neil just as Kevin swallows Neil’s cock.

Neil gasps into the kiss, hand moving up to grasp Andrew’s hair as Kevin’s mouth slides hotly down jis shaft. It’s too much, Neil’s already so amped up, he can’t do anything but clutch Andrew and whimper as Kevin sucks the head of his cock hard.

Andrew’s fucking his mouth with his tongue, and Kevin’s sliding his tongue into the slit of Neil’s cock and Neil’s shaking, fingers digging into Andrew’s scalp.

Andrew presses kisses up Neil’s jawline, mouthing as the skin behind his ear, before he’s pressing three fingers into Neil’s mouth. Neil’s lips wrap around his fingers and he’s moaning, back arching as Kevin clamps his hips down to stop him from moving.

Neil whines, and Andrew adds another finger into his mouth, and Neil’s on a fucking high as Andrew fucks his mouth with his fingers. Andrew’s hot breath blows across Neil’s ear as he moves his mouth close and starts whispering things like “ _you look so fucking gorgeous, Josten”_ and “ _when I saw you I wanted to eat your ass for hours while you wore that garter belt and stockings”_ and “ _I’m going to ruin you”._

Andrew presses his fingers further down Neil’s throat until he’s gagging and then he whispers “ _happy anniversary to you too, pretty boy”_ and Neil’s eyes shoot open, but he can’t do or say anything because he’s _coming_ _so fucking hard_ , all he could do is swallow around the intoxicating taste of Andrew’s fingers as he spills hotly into Kevin’s waiting mouth.

Neil’s breathing heavily, and his eyes are locked onto Andrew’s but they don’t say anything as Kevin sits back on his haunches.

“Fuck,” Kevin mutters, and he looks down at his crotch. Neil laughs breathlessly when he sees the wet spot spreading across the dark material.

“Shit,” Neil grins. “Did you come?”

Kevin nods, running a hand through his hair, looking breathless. “This is so fucking hot, Neil.”

Neil laughs. “I didn’t believe Matt,” he admits.

“I need to buy Matt a gift,” Kevin muses, before he’s leaning over and kissing Neil chastely.

Andrew’s still hard, Neil knows, and he can’t decide whether he wants him in his ass or his mouth, so he just tells Andrew “ _fuck me_ ,” knowing he’ll decide.

Andrew’s regarding him with a hooded gaze, and then Kevin pipes up, “spit roast?”, almost endearingly hopeful.

Andrew smirks, and that’s enough of an agreement for them, so Neil eagerly gets on his knees, presenting his ass to Andrew, which is still encased in blue silk, and Kevin’s kissing him as Andrew slides the panties down under his ass.

Neil moans as Andrew parts his cheeks and licks his hole, pressing a finger in.

“Fuck,” Neil mutters, pushing down Kevin’s boxers, revealing his soft, cum slicked cock. Neil licks Kevin’s cock, and Kevin’s body jolts at the sensitivity, but Neil just continues, licking the shaft and sucking the head.

Kevin’s fingers card in his hair, and he mutters a curse as Neil hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, raising his balls and licking his perineum.

Andrew’s pressing lube slicked fingers into Neil, and Neil moans as he sucks on Kevin’s balls, jacking Kevin’s cock with his hand. Kevin’s getting hard, slowly but surely, his cock half hard as Neil teases just under the tip of it and Kevin's fingers curl in his hair as he moans wantonly.

Andrew presses down on Neil’s prostate, and Neil whimpers, his cock twitching, valiantly trying to get back in the game. Kevin mutters out Neil’s name, holding his jaw open as he slides into Neil’s waiting mouth, pressing all the way down, restricting Neil’s airflow, just as Andrew thrusts his cock into Neil’s asshole.

There are tears leaking from Neil’s eyes and he screams around a mouthful of cock, because everything feels _so_ exhilarating. Andrew wraps a hand around the garter belt to keep Neil in place and then he’s fucking Neil brutally. Neil has to grip onto the sheets tightly so he doesn't slide, moaning as Andrew holds him still in place, shoving himself into Neil hard.

Kevin presses his palm to Neil’s throat, feeling his cock sliding in and out. “Fuck,” Kevin strokes Neil’s throat and Neil whimpers at the soft caressing. “Fuck, Josten.”

Andrew wraps a hand around Neil’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Neil groans, as sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine, swallowing around Kevin’s member.

His brain is short circuiting. It's good, too good. Neil will never understand how or why spit roasting is his biggest kink but there’s a tightening in his stomach and he's choking on Kevin’s cock as Andrew filling him up and he's never felt so _complete._

Kevin starts fucking his mouth, matching Andrew’s pace. Neil can't do anything but just let himself be used, and then it's _too much_ because his orgasm is crashing into him and he can't stop it. Kevin's cock slips out of his mouth as he curls in on himself from the force of his orgasm, his fingers clenching the sheets, his body shuddering.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, every nerve of his body shot. Andrew’s still fucking him until it's too much and his body jolts from pain-pleasure.

Andrew pumps him until he’s brushing him off, flopping to the side and breathing heavily. He gestures to Andrew and Kevin and they kneel on either side of his head. He grabs their leaking cocks, pumping them both, bordering on desperation because he  _needs_ them to come.

Kevin comes first, his hand slipping into Neil’s hair as he mutters a curse, striping Neil's face with his cum. Neil moans, licking his lips and Kevin bends, capturing Andrew in a kiss as Neil leans up and sucks on his cock head.

Andrew’s hips jerk, and it's not long before he's breathing heavily and coming thickly in Neil’s mouth. Neil swallows, gasping for air as Andrew and Kevin pull apart, looking down at him in something akin to wonder.

“Neil,” Kevin says, almost reverently, caressing Neil’s hair.

Neil laughs breathlessly. “Surprise?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do a live-cam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working + school + finals + laziness = taking forever to write a chapter.

The knocking on the door startles Neil awake.  

He groans, rolling over in bed, contemplating whether or not he wanted to get up. Maybe it was Dan or Matt having their revenge.  

The knocking continues, and Neil blinks blearily. It was still dark. He glances over at the clock on the nightstand.  

It was a little after four in the morning. He sighs, trying to blink sleep out of his eyes.  

“Neil,” Andrew mumbles, next to him. “Answer the door or I'm going to murder whoever it is.” 

Neil chuckles tiredly, climbing over Kevin and yanking on a pair of briefs, before shuffling over to the door. He yawns before he opens it, blinking in surprise when he sees who’s on the other side.  

“Neil,” Jeremy says smiling widely. “Morning! What a pleasant surprise.” 

Neil frowns. “Is it?” 

Jeremy rolls his eyes. “We need to see Kevin. Is he here? We went at his apartment but he wasn't there so we called Dan, and she told us he might be either at yours or Andrew’s, right before she cursed me out. She knows some very colourful words.” 

Neil didn't realize there was someone behind Jeremy until he'd said  _we._ Only now, he sees Jean a little way back, hands stuffed in his pocket and face hooded.  

Neil chuckles. “Come in. I'm going to try to wake him. Wish me luck.” 

Jeremy laughs heartily, but Jean’s face doesn't change, not even muttering a word to Neil as he slips in behind Jeremy.  

Neil goes back into the bedroom. Andrew’s already up, sitting with his feet hanging off the bed and pulling on his armbands.  

“It's Jeremy and Jean. They need to see Kevin.” 

Andrew casts a look at the half dead Kevin behind him, before reaching back and pushing Kevin off the bed. Kevin falls with a resounding thump, and Neil laughs as he stares at the ceiling, blinking sleepily.  

“Did I just fall off the bed?” He asks, his voice groggy and confused.  

“Yes,” Neil says. “Now get up. Jean is here to see you.” 

Kevin sits up immediately, eyes wide. “What?” 

“You heard what I said.” Neil pulls on a pair of sweats and a jersey. “Get dressed.” 

Kevin scrambles up, yanking on some clothes and stumbling outside. Neil follows him.  

“Jean,” Kevin says, an element of surprise in his tone, almost as if he'd expected Neil to be lying to him. Kevin’s frozen mid motion, looking unsure of what to do.  

“Kevin,” Jeremy intercedes, and Kevin blinks, as if now seeing Jeremy. “We need to talk.” 

“Yeah,” Kevin says immediately. He gestures for them to sit, and Neil notices that Jean and Jeremy sit next to each other, with no space in-between.  

“Can we talk freely in front of them?” Jeremy asks, looking at Neil and Andrew, who'd come up quietly behind him.  

“Yes,” Kevin says without hesitation, sitting on opposite Jeremy and Jean. Neil and Andrew sit next to him.  

Jeremy smiles, rubbing his hands together. “About an hour ago, I went for a short run to clear my head. When I came back, Jean wasn't in the apartment. I couldn't find him anywhere.” 

“Seems like you found him alright to me,” Neil quips and Andrew snorts. Jeremy ignores him.  

“He came back about half hour later. Ichiro had him.” 

Kevin pales. “What?” 

“Apparently, Ichiro wanted to let Jean know that their deal was still on-" 

"Kengo found out about what Riko did, how he was the reason that I left," Jean butts in, voice quiet, almost unintelligible with his accent. "He told Riko that he lost Evermore two valuable resources." He pauses, letting the silence thicken into tension. "He cut Riko off." 

Kevin inhales sharply. "He didn't." 

Jeremy rests a hand on Jean's knee, and Jean relaxes almost immediately, Neil observes. "He did," Jeremy says. "And Kengo told him that if he came anywhere near either Jean or you, that he would not hesitate to disown him and make Ichiro kick him out of Evermore." 

"No," Kevin whispers, aghast. "Riko would die." 

"Do you care?" Jean asks, eyes flaring. "I would kill him myself if I had the chance." 

"Jean," Kevin says, quietly. "Does this mean..." 

He trails off, blinking, looking like he didn't dare say the words.  

"You're free," Neil fills in for him, and Kevin looks up at him. Neil's almost surprised to see tears in his eyes.  

"Yes," Jeremy says, grinning happily. "Riko's finally off your backs." 

"Fuck," Kevin whispers, burying his face in his hands and exhaling slowly. Neil moves closer to him. "Is this what it feels like to not have a target on your back?" 

"Know what that means," Neil grins as Kevin looks up at him. "You can finally have a full contract with Foxy! You could become a gogo boy!" 

Kevin glares at him. 

"On that note," Jeremy intercedes. "You should come Trojan Court one day, Kev. We could draft up a one scene contract." 

"What about me?" Neil pouts, and Jeremy laughs.  

"Any time you want, Josten," he says, chuckling. 

"Awesome," Neil smiles, nudging Kevin. "Dude stop looking so depressed." 

"It's in his genes," Andrew mutters, the first thing he's said since they came outside. 

Neil smirks. "You know what else's in his jeans?" 

"Stop it," Kevin says, a smile tugging on his lips, face red. "Stop." 

Neil kisses his cheek. "Just wanted to see you smile," he says as he stands. "Coffee, anyone?" 

* * *

"Neil, I need a favour," Dan says as Neil lies on the couch in her office. "You owe me one, anyway." 

"Really?" Neil asks, frowning at the ceiling. "I don't recall." 

"Maybe you might remember waking me up at an ungodly time to talk to Matt?" She states as she glared him. 

Neil hums. "Hmmm, I can't seem to remember that." 

"Neil," Dan huffs. Neil chuckles, swinging his legs over the side of the couch and sitting up.  

"Dan," he responds, and Dan rolls her eyes. 

"I need you and your boys to do a live cam." 

"Okay," Neil frowns. "What's the favour?" 

Dan sighs. "Kevin never wanted to do it because of what Riko had done to him. But a few days ago, he came to me to ask me to think about it. But Andrew still flat out refuses every time. I don't know why, but you, Kevin and Andrew are the real deal, and I'd really like it if you talked to Andrew about it?" 

Neil sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, standing, groaning with the effort. " _Fine_." 

Dan grins happily. "Thanks Neil!" 

~~~~

"Dan wants us to do a live cam," Neil says, looking up at Andrew from where he was laying in his lap.  

Andrew's focused completely on whatever was on the television, but he still responds, "no". 

"Okay," Neil responds, settling his head more comfortably on Andrew's lap. He wasn't going to force Andrew to do anything, so he angled his head and looked at the TV. 

"Is that Full House?" He asks, trying to place the characters, but coming up with a blank. 

Andrew doesn't answer. Neil doesn't say anything else. 

It's a few minutes before Andrew talks again. "Why?" He asks. 

Neil shrugs. "Dan asked, but it's only because Kevin wants to do it." He swallows, training his eyes on Andrew's chin again. There's a little stubble, and Neil wants him to never shave again, if it resulted in beard burn all over his body. "Kevin's getting better," Neil says. "He's free of Riko, and he wants to prove it." 

Andrew's hand cards in Neil's hair, tugging lightly. "What will I get if I do it?" 

Neil grins. "I'll buy you a huge tub of chocolate ice cream all for yourself," Neil promises, and Andrew looks down at him, eyes narrowed. 

Neil laughs at his expression. "Yes or no?" He asks, and Andrew's hand caresses his hair. Neil hums, loving how Andrew's fingers feel. 

"Yes," Andrew sighs. "But it had better be a really big tub." 

**********

"Okay so, here's your laptop," Dan said, rolling a laptop in on a small table. "Everything's set up already. The comments pop up at the bottom. Try to give the people what they want, but don't feel the need to if you're feeling uncomfortable. How it usually works, though, is that they ask you to do something, you agree, they shower you with any amount of bitcoins they want. We already tweeted that you all will be on in five minutes. The response is ridiculous – everyone is freaking out." 

Neil nods, sitting on the bed and angling the webcam as Dan leaves, after asking them really nicely not to break her laptop. 

Neil rolls his eyes, ignoring her as he watched the loading screen.  

"Hi everyone!" Neil waves at the webcam, looking at his little video on the bottom of the screen. "Wow, shit, five-thousand views already? Don't you all have a life?" 

The comments start popping up almost immediately, going so fast that Neil could barely read them. He caught one or two as they disappeared.  

"Andrew's over there," he points to a place off-camera. "He's eating the ice cream that I promised him if he did this live cam today. And Kevin's off to the side, flexing." 

"I'm not!" Kevin whines, as he continues stuffing his face with chicken nuggets. 

"Yes, we're boyfriends!" Neil says, grinning at the camera. "And yes, I enjoy their dicks equally." 

He frowns as sees at least ten comments pass, begging him to strip. "Wait, strip already?" He frowns, looking at Andrew. "Hurry up." 

He sighs as Andrew shows him the middle finger and continues eating his ice cream languidly.  

Kevin rolls his eyes, coming over to Neil, pulling him upwards and slotting their lips together. Neil melts into the kiss, moaning quietly. 

Kevin pushes Neil back to lie on the bed, curling his fingers around the waistband of Neil's sweat pants, pulling it down. 

"Fuck," Kevin stutters, when the pants were halfway down. "Fuck, Neil." 

Neil flushes a bright red, matching the lingerie he was wearing. The burnt orange garter was mostly lace and a bit itchy, but it was all worth it for the look Kevin gave him. 

Kevin yanks off the sweat pants quickly, along with the socks Neil was wearing to cover the stockings. Kevin runs a hand up Neil's thigh slowly, reverently, cupping his ever-hardening bulge through the thin silk, hooking a finger around the thin waistband. The stockings were mostly lace, and the underwear was barely enough to cover Neil's bulge.  

"Fuck," Kevin repeats, before standing and flipping Neil over roughly. "Fuck, it's a  _thong_ ," he moans, as he squeezes Neil's ass cheeks before pushing the thin material aside, and burying his tongue in Neil's ass. 

"Shit," Neil mutters as Kevin curls his hands around Neil's waist and yanks his ass up so he could get in deeper. Neil keens, arching his back as Kevin spreads his cheeks and licks over his hole roughly. 

The laptop chimes as more and more comments fill up the screen, but Neil's lost his ability to care. Kevin's fingers are pressing bruises into his ass cheeks and his tongue is pushing into his hole. The feeling is fucking euphoric, and Neil moans, hands curling in the bedsheets. 

"You're looking for trouble, Josten," Andrew's saying as he gets up, walking towards them. He tears his gaze away from where Kevin is feasting on Neil's ass, eyes trained on the computer screen. "They want me to kiss you." 

"Yes _,"_ Neil moans, making grabby hands toward Andrew. 

“Nah,” Andrew smirks. “I’ve got something better.” 

He reads from the computer screen – “ _Fuck Nathaniel’s face. And not the lame scene fucking. I mean fuck his face till he’s crying. Sloppy, disgusting face fucking._ ” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil agrees desperately. “Yes Andrew.” 

“Fuck,” Kevin says before he’s kneeling up on the bed and pressing his cock into Neil.  

Neil gasps at the intrusion, gripping the bedsheets. “ _Kevin_ ,” Neil moans, pushing back against Kevin.  

Andrew unplugs the laptop, bringing it onto the bed with him. He rests it on the edge, angling the webcam to see all three of them.  

He’s taking too long, Neil decides, so he grips onto the waist of Andrew’s sweatpants, pulling him.  

Andrew comes more willingly than not, and Neil raises his head to kiss Andrew hard as Kevin fucks him from behind.  

Andrew slides a hand into Neil’s hair, holding tightly and Neil whines as Andrew gestures to Kevin. Kevin pulls out slickly, and they flip Neil, his body on display, meagrely wrapped in lingerie.  

Kevin spreads Neil open, sliding back in, and Neil moans just as Andrew straddles his chest. The weight is comforting, and Andrew pushes down the band of his sweatpants, his hard cock bobbing out.  

“Fuck,” Neil mutters, hands going to grab Andrew’s waist to bring him closer.  

Andrew grabs his arms, holding his wrists tightly, before holding them above Neil’s head. He reaches onto the dresser, grabbing his keys, and putting it in Neil’s hand. 

“Drop it if you need me to stop. Open up,” Andrew grumbles, and Neil complies, letting Andrew’s cock slide smoothly into his mouth. Neil melts, relaxing, letting his boyfriends fill him up.  

Kevin is pounding into him relentlessly and Neil is moaning around Andrew’s cock as he leans forward and starts fucking Neil’s face.  

Neil’s curl tightly around the keys until the edges or digging in. He can’t take his eyes off Andrew’s abdomen and he can’t focus because Kevin’s catching his prostate on every upstroke.  

Neil fucking  _loves_ this. Andrew sliding down his throat until he chokes, Kevin fucking him mercilessly. He moans lowly around Andrew’s cock, and Andrew’s hips stutter. 

Andrew rewards him by fucking his throat harder, and Neil’s coughing up spit around Andrew’s cock, and it’s becoming sloppy and he can’t really care. There's tears leaking out of his eyes, and Andrew's eyes narrow. 

"Are you wearing mascara?" He stills, looking at the black streaks on Neil's face. "Fuck," he mutters, as Neil nods around a mouthful of cock. He manages to hold Neil's wrists with one hand, using his other to grip onto Neil's hair. 

"I'm going to ruin you," Andrew promises, and Neil moans, eyes fluttering as Kevin starts pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.  

Neil shudders, he's so, so close, and the fact that there's over a thousand people watching him get ruined makes it so much better.  

"Let him come in his panties," Andrew's reading from the screen, Neil realizes. "Like the slut he is." 

Neil whimpers, as Kevin's hand moves from where it's wrapped around his cock. Neil's crying because it's too exhilarating, too fucking amazing, and his brain his short-circuiting and Andrew's fucking his throat until he can't  _breathe_ - 

Neil doesn't even know he's coming until he does. Everything is just too electrifying that it feels like he's on a forever-high, and the orgasm crashes out of nowhere. 

He sobs around Andrew's cock, just as Andrew comes in his mouth. Andrew pulls out of his mouth, just as Kevin pulls out of him and starts pumping his cock, spilling on his abdomen. 

Neil just lays there, feeling completely fucked out, his body is buzzing and he can't think straight. 

"Okay bye," Kevin waves at the screen, before slamming it shut, turning back to Neil. "Baby, are you okay?" 

Neil just lies there, breathing heavily. Then lolls his head to the side. "Surprise again?" He coughs out, throat fucked raw. 

Kevin laughs, carding a hand through Neil's hair. Neil smiles. "You look so fucking good in lingerie, Neil. You're the gift that just keep giving," He says, looking at Neil's underwear where his cum is soaking the thong. 

Neil groans as he looks down. "Fuck, that's never going to come out. And it was so expensive too." 

Kevin grins. "Can you sit up?" 

"Don't want to," Neil says. "Where's Andrew?" 

Kevin looks around, and Neil manages to get up on his elbows. Andrew was sitting where he was before, naked as the day he was born, scarfing down his ice cream and ignoring his boyfriends. 

Neil laughs, before turning back to Kevin. "You have more chicken nuggets?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I'm really tired & I wrote this chapter in what little time I have, sorry if it's crappy/has mistakes! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (I really want chicken nuggs)

**Author's Note:**

> It's past midnight and I'll be damned if I have to reread this again. Sorry if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hit me up on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com) if you want :P


End file.
